1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable outboard motor stands. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable outboard motor stands which also have the functionability as a lifting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outboard motor supports are well known in the art. Outboard motor lifts are described in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. However, presently there are no portable outboard motor support and lifts and therefore a need currently exists for such an item.